The present disclosure relates to multiple devices in communication with a computer device.
When you have multiple devices connected in a meeting room, each device may have audio and may be used during the meeting to emit audio. Users may have to manage each of the devices individually when setting up the devices in the meeting room and/or coordinating the use of the devices during the meeting. Depending on the number of devices and/or the use of the devices, this may become cumbersome.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in managing multiple devices in communication with a computer device.